One Last Breath
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Even though I hated my life, I would relive every single moment a million times over just because in the end you would be there next to me. Even as I breathe my last breath you're here next to me.


A/N: Bwuahaha! Another one-shot, song-fic idea! -evil laughter and rubs hands together- This one came to mind when my sister's boyfriend brought this CD by Creed and we were listening to number 5. It totally got me thinking! Well, here goes! And oh, this is a little graphic and...sad...so...yeah. You've been warned!

**Disclaimer: The song 'One Last Breath' belongs to Creed and 'Danny Phantom' belongs to Butch Hartman. I own this plot.

* * *

**

**One Last Breath**

**

* * *

**

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

_**Please come now  
I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape**_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

A silver-white-haired boy stumbled down a single dirt-covered road. Around him it looked like the ruins of an ancient, war driven city or town. No live trees or shrubs or bushes. Nothing. Around him, everything was dead. Ruins remained where once was a city filled with people. Bodies littered the floor. Some with their faces frozen in silent screams. Others that had just collapsed. Everything was gone. Was dead. And he was about to join in.

From the corner of his mouth, a trail of blood dripped down to his white cloth-covered neck. His arm slung around his mid-section, grasping his side. From his used-to-be silver gloves, soaked through a mixture of green and red. The boy's dull ghostly green eyes drooped. His steps were dragged and he could feel the energy draining from him. Above him, the clouds were gathering.

Everything, he thought. _Everything's falling apart. I tried. I really tried to help. I tried to do something. I did. I swear. They didn't deserve any of that. They were innocent. They were innocent people. They killed innocent people. But I killed all of them because they killed all those people. I destroyed them all out of revenge. I got my revenge. But I couldn't save those people. I couldn't save a single one. I lost them._

he thought. 

From the corner of his eyes, a tear escaped his emotional barrier. His eyes began to sting with more tears as he came back to the place he used to call home. Inside the now ruined city he'd grown to treasure, along with its inhabitants.

I tried, he repeated in his mind over and over again. _I tried...I really did. But I couldn't do anything. They were already gone. I couldn't save them. It was my fault._

he repeated in his mind over and over again. 

At last, his body could go no farther. His emotions had begun to break through.

And that was the last straw. His shoulder ached like hell, but he knew it wasn't dislocated. His whole arm hurt, actually. A long gash ran right down it, at least an inch deep. The gash had cut through skin and flesh. If you looked closely, you'd probably seen the white of bones. His white and black jump suit was torn at the side where he was bleeding and he could taste the metallic, metal-like taste of blood in his mouth. It left a disgusting taste. He dropped to his knees, his legs giving way to his weight, and spit up red blood. He brought his good hand up and wiped away the red liquid. His glove became more stained. His silver hair was streaked with some red blood at the back of his head where'd he fallen down hard on the pavement after the battle.

The battle that kept spinning around and around in his mind. They'd torn everything apart. They'd killed. They'd destroyed him, torn him apart from the inside out. His family, his friends, they were all gone. Everyone. Only he was left. Only he could feel the aftershock. And even so, he felt he'd be joining them.

But he couldn't join him.

Oh, how he wished he could go with them. To that place where they went. But he couldn't. He wasn't going with them. He wasn't going with them because it'd been his fault too. His anger and grief from seeing those people die in front of him without him being able to do anything caused him to do even more damage around him than those who'd started it all.

It was his fault too. But he couldn't make amends. His name was Danny Phantom. And he had failed to save his loved ones.

More tears escaped his green eyes and he fell down onto all fours. His tears broke free and they fell to the ground, leaving behind dark spots on the orange-brown dirt. He opened his eyes and watched as a gray-light surrounded him and then vanished, leaving behind his tattered human body. Now the emotional pain was more apparent. Also, the pain of his wounds and the weak feeling of loss of blood became more noticeable.

He gasped for breath as sobs escaped his throat. He felt he couldn't move. Then, using as little energy as possible, he picked up one hand and turned the palm towards him. he looked at his hand. He watched as red human blood mixed with the dirt in his palm. The dirt seeped into the small wounds on his palm, making it sting like crazy. But this only aggravated him more. It showed him that he was still alive and still grieving and feeling the horrible feeling of knowing that you yourself are to blame for so much death. His eyes closed shut. Around him drops of rain began to fall. It soon evolved into a rain shower, then finally, it began to pour. Around him lightning flashed. Danny closed his hand, turning it into a fist, grasping within it the tears of the sky, his blood, and the earth where he and his friends and family once lived on.

**_6O9O6O9O6  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it  
Let me say_**

_**Let me say**_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

His teeth clenched and his eyes threatened to bring more tears. Danny slammed his fist down on the ground. Then thunder sounded and he sat up, faced the sky and, spreading his arms out and closing his eyes, howled out for as long as he could. With this, he let out as much anger as he could. He let out how much hurt he was feeling to his heart's content. He ran out of breath and his voice became a soft croak. He took a small breath and attempted a second scream, but instead, it became sobs, and then nothing but silence. Danny still faced the sky, still greeted the tears of the clouds as they ran in little streams down his face, mixing with his own blood, sweat, and tears. His eyes opened and his arms fell limply to his sides and he took a breath, closing his eyes once more, sobbed for a little while as more tears came out.

His raven-black hair was plastered onto his forehead and his neck. The rain began to drench his clothes, leaving him cold and numb. The pain began to lessen. But he knew he was still alive and breathing. And while he was, the others were not. His now light blue eyes glistened and cried out on their own for death to take him. If there was really a God up there, why did he take them all away? Why did he forsaken him so?

_**6O9O6O9O6 **_

_**Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down**_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

He'd fallen so far...Fallen so far he could never even imagine getting back up. He couldn't start over. He would never be able to start over. Danny lowered his glance and looked at his arm. The rain drops spilled into the flesh wound on his arm, washing away the dirt that had accumulated there. But it also washed away the blood, not letting the wound even begin to heal. Danny began to feel weaker now. He figured he didn't care anymore. For all he cared, he could die this moment and still be happy.

It would release him from this pain he couldn't deal with. This pain in his heart he couldn't control. The pain you felt when you knew you'd made a gigantic mistake.

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

**_I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

And his mistake was enormous. He'd left all his family down. He'd let his friends and everyone else down.

He couldn't protect them from harms way.

He couldn't keep them safe.

He couldn't do anything.

And now, no one was there to save him. "What comes around," he whispered hoarsely. "Goes around." He smiled bitterly. "I deserve what I'll get."

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

_**I cried out, "Heaven save me!"  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it  
let me say  
**__**  
Let me say**_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

His smile vanished as he looked back up. The sky was dark. He surrounded in both his own and this darkness. But his darkness was never-ending. This darkness wouldn't always be there.

But if there was a god up there, He would end the darkness. He would give back his friends because He was that powerful. If He existed, He could save him.

"**_Heaven save me!_**" Danny shouted. This caused his heart to leap, and sent chills down Danny's spine, and pain through every muscle. Danny's eyes widened and he double over, clutching the spot on his chest where his heart was. He gasped and winced. One eyes was froced closed. With the other, Danny looked back up as best he could.

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

****

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

****

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

"Am I too lost?" he asked, as if conversing with Him Himself. "Am I too lost that you can't save? Am I too close to the edge you can't save me?"

Another jolt and he was sent back down, but not yet all the way down to the ground. His face was so close, though, he thought his words had been made literal. Too close. He gasped and caught his breath again. "Fine," he murmured and forced himself onto his feet.

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

He ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him he shouldn't push himself too far or else. But he didn't care. He wanted to leave this earth as soon as he could. He didn't want to stay alive. He wanted to die.

So all this pain would be no more. But that little voice was right. For Danny only got so far as a couple of steps before he found himself back down to his knees.

"I'm not too far away," he whispered to himself as he body finally collapsed. He crawled forward towards where ever he could find a simple place to lie down. "I'm not too far away. I'm close enough." He fell onto his stomach, but forced himself onto his back. One arm went around to his side, clutching the wound there. He didn't notice the body lying next to him. He didn't notice it at all.

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_Ain't so far down_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

"I'm not so far anymore," Danny breathed and then turned his head to one side and met once again the most beautiful girl he'd ever know. His eyes shifted out of focus, but that peaceful expression he'd remember always. Even after death.

"I wish I could go where you were going," he whispered as his eyes closed from his weariness. The body next to him, clad in black and purple, did not respond. Rain still fell upon Danny's face. To him, the sky was crying for him with sympathy. And the last thing he would ever feel was numbness and the drops of pure water falling on his and tattered body, as if he were being blessed by the holy water of Him himself.

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

****

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

"I wish I could go with you," he continued his whisper. Then, he began to feel the life drain out of him. The emotions that had lived in him once began to make their final appearance.

It's true, you know, what they say about your whole life passing before your very eyes when you're about to die. For Danny could hear everything.

The sound of laughter.

The sound of tears.

The sound of happiness.

The sound of sadness.

Of grief.

Of misery.

He saw the faces of familiar people.

His family and friends.

His best friends Tucker and Sam.

His only true love.

**_6O9O6O9O6  
_**  
_**Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking**_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

_And I will forever be able to remember your face. _

_For if God would give me one last breath before I finally have to go, and if God would give you just a few more moments... _

_Do you know what I would say to you?_

_I'd tell you everything. _

_I'd tell you how much I love._

_How much I treasure you._

_And how much I want you to be happy._

_Because without you, I know I would have been lost._

_And so I view my whole life once more before I go. And I think of how unfair God is because he's taken you. And I remember for the last time the last thing you said to me..._

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

_**Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down**_

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

Danny opened his eyes again for the last time and, using the last ounce of life he had within him, continued his thought as he reached for the corpse before him's hand. She looked so at peace. So beautiful. Her black hair was wet and falling into her beautiful face. Danny scanned her face through blurred vision. He finally grasped her hand. He smiled contentedly, then, his eyes finally lost their life and they closed. But before he went, he finished his thoughts and whispered one final line as the rain finally began to stop.

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

_**Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down**_

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

_That no matter what, you would never leave me. No matter what I did, you would always back me up. _

_And even though I know that I hated my life, I would relive every single moment just because..._

_Just because in the end..._

_You would be there right next to me..._

_Because I'd be reminded again that even after all I've done, you'd still be cheering me on. Despite your pain. Despite your unhappiness or your anger. You would always be there for me. Even now. Even as I breathe my very last breath you are here next to me..._

_And I would once again tell you..._

_Wanna know what I'd tell you?_

_**"I will always love you, Sammy..."**_

And a final rain drop ran down from Sam's eye, and dropped onto the ground.

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

_**Please come now  
I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe...**_

_**6O9O6O9O6**_

* * *

E/N: -tear- okay. I didn't cry while writing this like I did one of my other fics that I've written, but, I hope you guys liked it. I kinda got the idea for the ending from Naruto when Haku is dead and Zabuza is lying next to him, also dying. Please, review and tell me what you think! It took me a very long time to write... --Airamé Phantom 


End file.
